2002 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
The 2002 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament involved 12 schools playing in single-elimination play to determine the national champion of men's NCAA Division I college ice hockey. The final event was played at Xcel Energy Center, St. Paul, Minnesota. The University of Minnesota, coached by Don Lucia, won its first NCAA title since 1979 by defeating the University of Maine, coached by Tim Whitehead, 4-3, in overtime on April 6. Matt Koalska tied the game with 53 seconds remaining in regulation with Minnesota goaltender Adam Hauser pulled for an extra attacker. Grant Potulny then won it on his power-play goal at 16:58 of the extra session, giving the Golden Gophers their fourth NCAA championship (6th overall). Minnesota senior forward John Pohl assisted on both the tying and winning goals in his final game in a Gophers uniform. Minnesota advanced to the finals with a 3-2 semifinal win over Michigan on April 4, after Maine had bested Hockey East rival New Hampshire by a 7-2 score in the other semifinal. Qualifying teams The at-large bids and seeding for each team in the tournament were announced after the conference tournaments concluded on March 17, 2002. The Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA) had four teams receive a berth in the tournament, Hockey East had three teams receive a berth in the tournament, the Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA), and the ECAC each had two berths, while the Metro Atlantic Athletic Conference (MAAC) received a single bid for its tournament champion. Number in parentheses denotes overall seed in the tournament. Game locations * East Regional – Centrum Centre, Worcester, Massachusetts * West Regional – Yost Ice Arena, Ann Arbor, Michigan * Frozen Four – Xcel Energy Center, St. Paul, Minnesota Bracket East Regional West Regional Frozen Four Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Regional Quarterfinals East Regional (3) Maine vs. (6) Harvard |score1 = 4 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/23/ronan-black-bears-end-harvards-season/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Kariya, Reimann) Niko Dimitrakos – PP – 10:27 |1-1-2 = 07:55 – Tim Pettit (Cavanaugh) |1-2-1 = (Reimann) Chris Heisten – 12:08 (Liscak, Jackson) Michael Schutte – 14:22 |1-2-2 = 03:43 – Dave McCulloch (Nowak, Kolarik) |1-3-2 = 06:15 – PP – Tom Cavanagh (Pettit, Welch) |1-4-1 = (Falco) John Ronan – GW – 02:02 |goalie1-1 = Mike Morrison ( 19 saves / 22 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Dov Grumet-Morris ( 33 saves / 37 shots )}} (4) Cornell vs. (5) Quinnipiac |score1 = 6 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/23/red-rage/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Knoepfli) Krzysztof Wieckowski – 01:29 Sam Paolini – GW – 03:30 (McRae, Vesce) Douglas Murray – PP – 08:57 (McRae) Kelly Hughes – 14:24 |1-2-1 = (Bâby, McRae) Ryan Vesce – PP – 07:56 |1-3-1 = (Knoepfli) Stephen Bâby – SH – 03:28 |1-3-2 = 15:23 – Ryan Morton |goalie1-1 = Matt Underhill ( 13 saves / 14 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Jamie Holden ( 1 saves / 3 shots ) / Justin Eddy ( 28 saves / 32 shots )}} West Regional (3) Michigan State vs. (6) Colorado College |score1 = 0 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/22/tigers-end-mason-era-at-michigan-state/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 10:05 – GW – Trent Clark (Petiot) |1-3-2 = 05:43 – Alex Kim (Clarke, Polaski) |goalie1-1 = Ryan Miller ( 27 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Jeff Sanger ( 25 saves / 25 shots )}} (4) Michigan vs. (5) St. Cloud State |score1 = 4 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/22/wolverines-knock-off-huskies-again/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Shouneyia, Mink) Jason Ryznar – 04:09 (Werner) Craig Murray – PP – 13:20 (Helminen, Roemensky) Milan Gajic – GW – 04:09 |1-1-2 = 05:19 – PP – Jeff Finger (Cullen, Motzko) |1-3-2 = (Motzko, Malone) Jon Cullen – PP – 04:19 |1-3-1 = 14:40 – Dwight Helminen (Gajic) |goalie1-1 = Josh Blackburn ( 22 saves / 24 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Dean Weasler ( 8 saves / 11 shots ) / Jake Moreland ( 12 saves / 13 shots )}} Regional Semifinals East Regional (1) New Hampshire vs. (4) Cornell |score1 = 4 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/24/hey-abbott-unh-forward-nets-two-to-send-team-to-frozen-four/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Callander, Barker) Jim Abbott – 01:55 (Haydar, Collins) Colin Hemingway – PP – 06:39 (Collins, Haydar) Colin Hemingway – PP – 11:22 |1-1-2 = 04:32 – Stephen Bâby (Palahicky, McRae) 05:37 – PP – Sam Paolini (Vesce, Bâby) |1-3-1 = (Stafford) Jim Abbott – GW – 17:21 |1-3-2 = 13:17 – Shane Palahicky (Bell) |goalie1-1 = Matt Carney ( 15 saves / 18 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Matt Underhill ( 20 saves / 24 shots )}} (2) Boston University vs. (3) Maine |score1 = 3 – 4 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/24/black-bears-outlast-bu-in-third-period-shootout/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Collins) Mike Pandolfo – PP – 07:14 |1-1-2 = 03:47 – Róbert Liščák (Metcalf, Lawson) |1-3-1 = (Magowan, Bussoli) David Klema – 10:14 (Mullen, Cronin) David Klema – 16:58 |1-3-2 = 03:48 – Lucas Lawson (Liscak, Nault) 10:54 – Lucas Lawson 15:37 – GW – Colin Shields |goalie1-1 = Sean Fields ( 30 saves / 34 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Matt Yeats ( 31 saves / 34 shots )}} West Regional (1) Denver vs. (4) Michigan |score1 = 3 – 5 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/23/wolverines-claw-way-back-to-frozen-four/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = (James, Caldwell) Chris Paradise – PP – 03:05 (Ulanski, Cook) Kevin Doell – PP – 09:16 (Bull, MacKenzie) Luke Fulghum – 12:25 |1-2-2 = 00:56 – Eric Nystrom (Shouneyia, Ortmeyer) 05:43 – Mike Komisarek (Shouneyia, Ortmeyer) |1-3-2 = 04:47 – Eric Werner (Cammalleri) 18:39 – GW – Jed Ortmeyer (Nystrom, Cammalleri) 19:33 – EN – Eric Nystrom (Cammalleri) |goalie1-1 = Wade Dubielewicz ( 33 saves / 37 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Josh Blackburn ( 18 saves / 21 shots )}} (2) Minnesota vs. (6) Colorado College |score1 = 4 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/23/pohl-vaults-gophers-into-frozen-four/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Pohl, Riddle) Grant Potulny – 10:30 |1-1-2 = 07:52 – Alex Kim |1-2-1 = (Ballard, Riddle) Nick Angell – PP – 08:26 (Welch) Jeff Taffe – GW – 9:24 |1-2-2 = 13:26 – Peter Sejna (Heerema) |1-3-1 = John Pohl – SH – 05:56 |goalie1-1 = Adam Hauser ( 33 saves / 35 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Jeff Sanger ( 37 saves / 41 shots )}} Frozen Four National Semifinal (E1) New Hampshire vs. (E3) Maine |score1 = 2 – 7 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/04/04/black-bears-one-win-from-title/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = Sean Collins – 00:21 (Busch) Steve Saviano – SH – 17:55 |1-1-2 = 03:34 – Róbert Liščák (Jackson, Shaneberger) |1-2-2 = 03:37 – Peter Metcalf (Heisten) 05:57 – GW – Peter Metcalf (Falco) |1-3-2 = 08:16 – Róbert Liščák (Jackson) 12:20 – Lucas Lawson (Dimitrakos, Metcalf) 13:30 – Paul Falco (Liscak) 16:21 – PP – Paul Falco (Murphy, Ronan) |goalie1-1 = Michael Ayers ( 33 saves / 40 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Mike Morrison ( 23 saves / 25 shots )}} (W2) Minnesota vs. (W4) Michigan |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/04/04/hauser-gophers-advance-to-title-game/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Taffe) Grant Potulny – 04:20 |1-2-1 = (Leopold, Pohl) Grant Potulny – PP – 04:33 |1-3-1 = (Welch) Jeff Taffe – GW – 01:40 |1-3-2 = 13:55 – SH – J.J. Swistak (Roemensky) 18:26 – EA – Jed Ortmeyer (Nystrom, Cammalleri) |goalie1-1 = Adam Hauser ( 27 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Josh Blackburn ( 23 saves / 26 shots )}} National Championship (W2) Minnesota vs. (E3) Maine |score1 = 4 – 3 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/04/06/potulny-ends-gophers-title-drought-in-ot/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 1 }} All-Tournament Team *G: Adam Hauser (Minnesota) *D: Peter Metcalf (Maine) *D: Michael Schutte (Maine) *F: Robert Liscak (Maine) *F: John Pohl (Minnesota) *F: Grant Potulny* (Minnesota) * Most Outstanding Player(s) Record by conference See also *2002 Frozen Four References Category:2002 in hockey Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments